Alone in the Universe
by xxjointherocksxx
Summary: Two lonely worlds are brought together by three simple words in this PostHogwarts song fic. Alone in the Universe, from Suessical. DracoHermione. Rated T because it's quite angsty.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I also don't own the lyrics to "Alone in the Universe" which means I also don't own the musical Suessical. Wow… my life just kinda sucks, doesn't it?**

**A/N: My first ever song-fic… bear with me! **

**Story takes place after war.**

**

* * *

**

_There are secrets on a leaf,  
__In the water, in the air,_

_Hidden planets, tiny worlds,_

_All invisible_

Hermione looked at the note for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. "I love you." She had found it in on her doorstep yesterday, and had been perplexed by it since. She had done every spell imaginable on it, but it did not reveal who had sent it.

Ever since the war was over, Hermione didn't have much to think about- just the fact that she was alone- Ron had committed suicide, Harry had lost the final battle against Voldemort. Chaos and terror reigned. Hermione wasn't really sure how she was still alive, to be honest.

_Well I'm fairly certain,_

_At one time or other_

_Great thinkers all feel this way…_

Hermione stared and stared at the note. It was a ripped up piece of parchment, with the words hastily written. It wasn't a handwriting she recognized- probably because she hadn't really been in contact with anyone for several years. She was, in a way, hiding- to avoid getting killed.

Hermione had hit a block. Who was this letter from?

_I'm alone in the universe,_

_So alone in the universe_

_I've found magic, but they won't see it…_

Draco Malfoy was pacing around his Manor. His friends were dead. His parents were dead. He remained in hiding so Voldemort wouldn't kill him for cutting out of the Dark Side. He hadn't switched to the Order (which didn't really exist anymore); he had just quit being a Death Eater. He was sick of it. He had found a light inside of him- a light that really didn't like death. But there was no way Voldemort- or any other Death Eater was going to understand that.

_They all call me a lunatic_

_Okay, call me a lunatic_

_If I stand on my own so be it_

Draco had been hiding for two years, three months, two weeks and four days. Counting was the only way he got by- there wasn't anything to do in the Manor since the Death Eaters had ransacked it after killing his parents.

Draco wasn't really sure why his parents had been killed; he just got the news that they had been killed. That was sort of when that light was sparked inside of him. Draco liked calling it a light, in his world that was very dark. He wasn't crazy, oh no, he was far from crazy. To him, it was just everyone else who was crazy.

_Cause I have wings,_

_Yes I can fly_

_Around the moon_

_And far beyond the sky_

The letter. That was what kept Hermione fueled. It gave her a reason to live. It was her way of staying sane. She observed it closely one more time. Suddenly, she found something she hadn't realized before. Under the word "you" was a small head that looked almost like a skull.

This scared Hermione, but it gave her a jolt of excitement too. Another clue, if you could call it a clue. Hermione instantly racked her brains- why would there be a skull on it?

_You called my name, _

_And you set me free_

_One small voice in the universe_

_One true friend in the universe_

_Who believes in me_

Hermione actually did have one friend she could talk to, but he never talked back. It was Crookshanks.

"Crookshanks, guess what?"

The orange cat raised a sleepy eye.

"Look. A skull- what could that mean?"

The cat merely purred, and only because Hermione was petting him.

"What do you think would happen if I did find the person? What then?"

_I'm alone in the universe_

_So alone in the universe_

_My own planets and stars are glowing…_

Draco sat down on a chair in front of his fire place. The flames gave a feeble attempt at providing a homey glow.

Draco had done a lot of staring into this fire. He wondered if maybe his parents had been killed in a fire, though probably not.

Every now and then, he would think about burning the Manor down, but it was his only place to live. It really was his sanctuary.

_No one notices anything_

_Not one person is listening_

_They don't have anyway of knowing…_

Draco dearly wished that he could go out into the world, like most other normal people. He wanted to spread his "light." He knew it wasn't possible though. No one would listen- they would probably kill him on the spot.

There were some days where Draco pitied the Death Eaters. Many of them were good people just trying to stay alive. They just didn't realize that death itself was better than being a Death Eater. Draco realized this, but he noticed he hadn't been killed.

He hoped that the one letter he sent out would understand.

_Cause I have wings_

_Yes I can fly_

_Around the moon _

_And far beyond the sky_

_And one day soon_

_You will hear my plea_

_One small voice in the universe_

_One true friend in the universe_

_Who believes in me_

The letter. That was what kept Draco sane. It gave him a reason to live. He hoped that whoever received it would reply back. He just wanted one last human contact before he died. Maybe they would want to be with him!

This kept the fire in Draco's very dark spirit. One day he kept telling himself. They'll respond in just one day…

And on that day, Draco would Apparate wherever the person wanted, if they wanted him to. Draco desperately needed a friend, and he kept telling him self that he would someday find him. Someone would believe in him and come rescue him from his pit of darkness.

_Yes I have wings_

_And I can fly_

_Around the moon_

_And far beyond the sky_

Hermione thought she might know who it was from. It scared her to talk to this person- a known Death Eater. But if he loved her, she wanted to know that she wasn't alone in the world. She took a deep breath and wrote the words "I love you too." And she Banished it to where she thought she needed to.

_You called my name _

_And you set me free_

A letter appeared in Draco's hands.

"I love you too."

He turned the letter over, in hopes of finding a name, and he did.

Hermione Granger.

Draco didn't even care that this was his old, childhood enemy. The fact that she beat him in every exam didn't matter anymore. Someone had found him, and he was ready for human contact.

_One small voice in the universe_

_One true friend in the universe_

"Granger! You home?"

These were the first words Hermione heard in almost two years that hadn't been spoken by her own self.

Hermione ran to the door.

"You came."

"You have no idea how alone I've been."

"You'd be surprised, but I probably do."

She threw her arms around him. It was a flesh and bone hug. Not a flesh and fur hug she got only from Crookshanks.

They had found each other.

_Who believes in me_

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you have it. My first song-fic. If you find anything wrong with it, please don't hesitate to tell me! I am open to any friendly critiques!**

**PS: Sorry about any weird spacing- the computer did it, not me, and I couldn't reverse it to look normal no matter how hard I tried. **


End file.
